This invention relates to beadings of a suitcase or the like, and more particularly, to beadings having a structure which is adapted to prevent the bending to winding of the corners of a suitcase towards the inside.
Heretofore, the beading of a suitcase has been constructed by inserting a coil spring or a wire into a round tubular head portion that forms the bead at the edges of the suitcase, or by sealing a soft synthetic resin material into a hard synthetic round tubular head portion. However, such beadings are comparatively flexible and bend or wind in any direction so that the corners bend or wind naturally towards the inside of the suitcase. Accordingly, such a suitcase has such defects as failing to retain a sharply defined external shape and becoming unattractive in appearance. These defects reduce the commercial value of the suitcase.